Dragon Claws
are special Miscellaneous items found in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim that are primarily used to open ancient Nordic puzzle doors. Characteristics Each claw is unique. They are made of precious gems and/or materials, and can be very valuable. Each Dragon claw will open one specific puzzle door deep within the heart of the ancient Nordic dungeon in which they are found. The solution to the puzzle door is found on the underside of the claw, in the three circles. Zooming in on the Items menu will make the solution easier to see. Hall of Stories These are large, open hallways with a puzzle door at the end. The walls of these hallways tell many stories, as the name suggests. One image seems to depict many Draugr sucking off a Dragonpriest. Puzzle door locations Claws 'Coral Claw' There are two ways to obtain the Coral Claw. The first is from Birna, the shop keeper in Winterhold. She claims she purchased it as she was led to believe that it would lead her to great treasure, but it never panned out for her. She offers it to the Dragonborn for 50 in exchange for telling her if it ever "works" in the future. (However, if you return after using the claw there is no option to tell her.) She also tells the Dragonborn a possible location, the Yngol Barrow. Located Northeast of Windhelm. If not obtained from Birna, however, the Coral claw can be found at Yngol Barrow, on a pedestal. 'Diamond Claw' Found during the The World-Eater's Eyrie quest on a Draugr Deathlord in Skuldafn. 'Ebony Claw' The Ebony Claw is found at Korvanjund during the quest The Jagged Crown. It is found near two dead bodies of either Imperial Soldiers or Stormcloaks, depending which side you choose. Note: Because of its jet-black coloration, it may be difficult to see on first glance. 'Emerald Claw' Opens the first Door Puzzle in Reachwater Rock. It is found near the entrance, on a pedestal next to an Adventurer's dead body. It is used in conjunction with the Ivory Dragon Claw, in the mission to obtain The Gauldur Amulet. 'Glass Claw' Found in Forelhost during the quest Siege on the Dragon Cult. It is in the Forelhost Refactory resting on a pedestal in the top room resembling a library directly before the spear-gate. While taking the Glass Claw can cause the spear-gate to close, setting any other object on the pedestal can negate the removal of the Glass Claw. 'Golden Claw' This is usually the first claw to be encountered, as it is part of a the side quest The Golden Claw, which you obtain in Riverwood from Lucan Valerius. If not started by Lucan Valerius, it is started when the player obtains the claw from Arvel the Swift during the Bleak Falls Barrow quest. The Golden Claw is found at Bleak Falls Barrow. A group of four bandits and a Dunmer named Arvel the Swift came to Bleak Falls Barrow with the stolen Golden Claw, hoping to find treasure behind the Nordic puzzle door. The robbery went wrong and Arvel was trapped in a Frostbite Spider's web, leaving the rest of the group waiting at the entrance of the dungeon. Retrieving the Golden Claw from Arvel and returning it to Lucan completes the quest. Thereafter, the Golden Claw is displayed on the counter of the Riverwood Trader which, for those inclined, makes it easy to steal. After being stolen the claw can be sold back to the Riverwood Trader and bought back again in order to clear the "stolen" status. Additionally, if the Dragonborn marries Camilla Valerius, the claw can be taken, not stolen. 'Iron Claw' The Iron Claw is found in the Nordic dungeon of Valthume. 'Ivory Claw' The Ivory Dragon Claw is found in Folgunthur, next to Daynas Valen accompanying notes and a journal. It is used in Folgunthur and again in Reachwater Rock. Until the Forbidden Legend quest has been completed, it is considered a quest item. Note: It is the only claw that is used in more than one area. It is also the only claw that uses keyholes not located on Door Puzzles. 'Ruby Dragon Claw' Found and used during the quest Tending The Flames inside Dead Men's Respite. It is sitting atop a pedestal in the first room. Removing the claw awakens a small number of Draugr. The Ruby Dragon Claw will remain marked as a quest item and cannot be removed from your inventory until after Viarmo receives King Olaf's Verse in the quest Tending The Flames. 'Sapphire Claw' You can obtain the Sapphire Claw from Wilhelm, the Inn keeper of the Vilemyr Inn, in Ivarstead as a reward for bringing him the journal of the man who was haunting the Shroud Hearth Barrow. Item ID's Coral Dragon Claw - 000B634C Diamond Claw - 000AB375 Ebony Claw - 0005AF48 Emerald Dragon Claw - 000ED417 Glass Claw - 0007C260 Golden Claw(Quest only) - 00039647 Golden Claw - 000999E7 Iron Claw - 0008CDFA Ivory Dragon Claw - 000AB7BB Ruby Dragon Claw - 0004B56C Sapphire Dragon Claw - 000663D7 Trivia *If a claw is sold to a merchant, it will stay in their shop's inventory indefinitely. This is probably due to the fact that the claws are required to open the puzzle doors, and there is only one copy of each in the game. *Some of the claws are labeled as "(Material) Dragon Claw," while others are simply called "(Material) Claw." It is unclear if this is intentional. *The Golden Claw has two separate item IDs. The first one (000999e7) is the one recovered from Arvel, and the second (00039647) is if the claw is stolen back from the shop. Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Items